


complicated simplicity

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Naegi Makoto, Domestic Fluff, Dork Naegi Makoto, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Gay Togami Byakuya, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naegi Makoto-centric, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, POV Togami Byakuya, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Togami Byakuya, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Togami Byakuya, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: makoto is a twitch streamer, and byakuya is a viewer that can't help but to spoil the adorable streamer through hefty donations.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. lovestruck heir

**Author's Note:**

> TW: N/A
> 
> NOTES: i've never written an au where things are, well, entirely different, so bare with me if it's a bit dry (；￣Д￣) also, i'm not sure if byakuya is ooc in this, but i headcanon him to easily fall lovestruck, so i just went with my gut and made him all mushy (*˘︶˘*) there's no angst, kind of? there is onesided unrequited love, and slow burn, and pining, but i wouldn't consider it angst ∑(O_O;) 
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudos, i have a really hard time writing multiple chapter works, so the kudos and especially comments really help me continue writing and feeling motivated :D thanks so much i hope you enjoy this dumb gay stuff ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

byakuya didn't like to think of himself as a simple man, he was far from it. he was worth billions as a togami heir, he rose above all others in the business world, and he believed he could be the only person on planet earth with simple common intellect. but right now, right now he was far from the rich protegey god he thought he was, because he was sitting at his laptop, fawning over a boy and spoiling him with all the money in the world. this boy was makoto naegi, a twitch streamer who played animal crossing and minecraft, and went by the username puppypaw. byakuya was smothered by his presence. his messy tangled hair with an ahoge sticking right off the top, his sparkly eyes that lit up everytime his friends said something funny, his heart shattering laugh that brought life to the earth, his pouts that- yes byakuya was infatuated. 

he always found himself donating in amounts small for himself, but enough to make puppypaw's- or- makoto's eyes light up and mouth gape everytime he streamed. makoto would always start bouncing in his chair or spin his chair back, stand up, and bow several times to express his gratitude. it made byakuya want to offer more. he knew he shouldn't be spending hundreds of dollars he earned by himself on his own time, money that could be spent on better things, money provided by the togami bloodline all on some boy he didn't know at all. makoto had told him multiple times not to donate so much, but the look of genuine awe and generosity that flooded makoto's eyes when he would see the donations was enough to scatter away byakuya's guilt. 

the thing he expected least, however, was to get a message from makoto himself not long after one of his streams, entailing meeting up for a video. the message had byakuya flaming at the cheeks, utterly speechless and confused at the intent behind it. nothing had ever riddled him this flustered besides makoto naegi, and makoto had just upped himself once again. of course, byakuya, being an utter lovestruck fool, said yes immediantly and scheduled a time for makoto to come to the togami residence. he did not save a second to think about how much of an embarrassment it would be to be caught, especially by any of his family members, or any of his clients, on a minecraft youtuber slash twitch streamer's channel claiming to be his biggest donater of thousands of dollars. 

then was dooms day, and byakuya was up late. he had no time to dress by the time he was made aware someone was here for him by one of the servants, having to droop into the elevator in only sweatpants (whilst togami may want to be seen as expensive and luxury, the only people byakuya was made aware of when they arrived was his family members. besides, he wanted to be comfortable, despite popular belief. if the thought of being humiliated wasn't an issue, he might as well sleep in commoner wear if it helps relax himself enough to not be kept up all night). though, his choice of clothes was a sore loss, as when he got to the first floor, makoto naegi was sitting on his loveseat kicking his feet and holding a camera bag close to his hip, a nervous smile itching at his lips. their eyes met, and both of their faces were blood red in an instance.


	2. curiosity

makoto liked to think of himself as a simple man, it was the best way to describe himself. his biggest passion as a child was to pursue youtube, for some sad reason, and that branched off into a full financial opportunity for himself once his friend chiaki, a professional streamer and youtuber that had made a living off of playing videogames, helped him start his career through twitch and a minecraft server. chiaki was very famous, with a cratering ten-million in youtube subscriptions, so makoto was quick to rise to popularity. people seemed to find him most comforting and relatable to watch, because he fully presented his sexuality with no problem, and it made people see him as more genuine and connect to him better. though he would never call himself anything more then average, his fans saw him as a funny, naïve, and adorable kid, and he appreciated the support more then anything.

however, there was one person who donated that left makoto speachless and guilt struck everytime. byakuya togami, or atleast, that's who he said he was, and makoto being makoto very much believed him. he would donate hundreds sometimes thousands of dollars to makoto, and his reasoning was that makoto was "enjoyable" or "standable", and whenever makoto would message the luxurious donater, he would get left on read or told "the money is no problem, i will continue to donate" or "i have money to waste, puppypaw". the mysterious donater left makoto in awe, he had never subscribed to anyone but makoto, or donated to anyone else, and he never even said anything in makoto's chat or left any donation messages, he just offered money. in a way, makoto found it cute. money was clearly the only way byakuya seemed to communicate his appreciation and how he found comfort in makoto's streams, or atleasts that's how makoto saw it. 

so, again, makoto being makoto, one night, bored, but too tired to call a friend and definatly too tired to stream or edit, he reached out to the omnious heir, inquiring makoto come visit him to make a video about his biggest donater, using the donations as an excuse, when in reality he wanted to quench his curiosity on the fancy millionaire, interested in any true motives, or what made makoto that interesting to donate so much money, and just about the man himself. he didn't speak to makoto, and when he did it was privately and cut short, and even when cut short still intimidating and oddly rude sometimes. maybe the mysterious fan was just distant in general, he didn't seem the type to be very fond of human beings in general, despite donating thousands to someone he doesn't know. 

when makoto told his friend, aoi asahina, a youtube friend, she seemed appalled at the idea, which, somehow, left makoto confused to her reasoning, "what? naegi! that donater is a complete stranger-"

"his name's togami..."

"naegi. he's a complete stranger. you could get hurt, or into trouble, and either way why are you so interested in some rich dude that'll probably just ask you to lick his boots or somethin'?" makoto pouted, shoulders slumping. he knew she was right, but he couldn't help his curiosity just begging to get into touch with such an omnious force, or, person, rather.

makoto shifted, averting his eyes from his screen, as if aoi could see him through his turned off camera, eyes boring into his skin, "well, you don't live too far from me, if you're so worried, why not come with me..?"

the brunette gave him a deep sigh, though he knew if he could see her, she would've softened up, "alright, fine. i'll drive you there, just to make sure you stay safe!" makoto grinned, quick to thank the girl and tell her the plans for when they would meet up, a weight lifting off his shoulders knowing a friend would be there with him.

once the day to go to byakuya's arrived, makoto was a nervous wreck, pacing his house as he got dressed and packed his filming materials, clumsily stuffing them into his bag. he had woke up way too early, but layed, staring at his cieling, and thinking into the void, anxious worrying thoughts clouding his mind of the day behind. atleast he would be safe with aoi coming along. once he shuffled his shoes on, he nervously waited around his apartment, palms clammy when aoi arrived, leaving heavy set knocks on his front door that caused him to flinch.

after a car ride filled half of aoi comforting him, the other half of singing to lady gaga and sticking his head out the window, they arrived to the mansion. it lasted atleast an acre, luxurious golden paint framing the building, old fancy designs covering the old yet fabulous architecture. makoto gave a firm hug to aoi, before setting off on wobbily seat to enter the togami estate, freckled cheeks flushed and mind in constant worry. surely, byakuya would be a lot nicer then he thought he would, right?

he was welcomed by an expensive looking woman in a lavish lolita maid dress, holding herself in a bow to introduce makoto to the humongous togami home. if anything, it made him more nervous. if the outside wasn't intimidating enough, the inside certainly was, a chandelier dangling sparkly over a velvet couch that looked pricier then his apartment altogether. the walls were painted with luxurious paint as was the outside, and the entire building felt like a hotel just from the properties of a "waiting room". he was ordered to sit on the lovely velvet couch he was anxious to even touch, as if his dirty commoner fingers would ruin the pristine fabric.

whilst he sat, his brain ran a hundred thoughts, all worried about the presence of such a famous and expensive person, his hands shaking as he held onto his knees, teeth sucking on his lip out of habit, his mind trying it's best to clear his thoughts. his mind was disrupted by the ding of an elevator, eyes flicking to the door as it opened, only to be presented with the most attractive man he'd ever seen, shirtless and in sweatpants.


	3. railing

makoto felt his legs move against his will, his dumb boy kisser mind leading him to the enchanting man trying to retreat into the elevator from the embarrassment seemingly tingling up his spine. makoto nudged himself against the elevator doors, blinking up with big doe eyes, "uh, excuse me, sir, do you know where byakuya togami is? i'm supposed to be.. um.. meeting with him." he knew he was making it painfully obvious that he was practically drooling over the bonny man's bare chest, but it was almost like a spell was put on him, glueing his eyes to the stunning figure straining before him.

"you illogically adorable dunce, i am byakuya togami. you didn't even bother to look me up and see if i actually am a togami heir?" makoto felt his already warm face burn brighter, blinking up at the beautiful heir a few hundred times all at once in shocked embarrassment that chilled his bones.

"oh." makoto whispered, his face melting into a flaming hot goop as he shuffled out of the elevator, peering down to the lightup sketchers padding his feet along with the stickers lining the cuffs of his jeans. he heard a snotty yet heavenly chuckle from the intimidating shirtless donater clicking the button to his floor, and with that he was off, the elevator sounding a chirp of a ding and the shiny golden elevator doors closing gently together. makoto just barely made it back to his seat, head in his hands as he tried to recover from the embarrassment creeping up the entirety of his body. he felt sick. he just embarrassed himself against his biggest stream donater of thousands, and the prettiest most elegant man he'd ever met at the same time.

before he could reminisce in his despair and shame any longer, the ding of the elevator sounded against the walls again, a totally different person walking out of the elevator. byakuya had a matte black suit jacket and eggshell white cross suspenders clinging to his chest, rectangle glasses framing his face beautifully just as they had before. makoto was sure he could pass out from the sight. curse his dumb boy lover heart, because he was sure he had been staring for way too long, and his entire body was shaking from his nerves doubling up at the sight of such an intimidating and attractive man with the voice of bitter honey, a sharp pointed fair face, and such an overwhelming presence from his position and enrichment.

"oh my god rail me." makoto's voice was only mutter, inaudible to any other ears then his own, but it still startled him he even spoke that incoherently out loud nonetheless, his face feeling as though it would fall off from the warmth. he was doomed. he coughed, trying to break the tension his staring had built up, "um, so, togami-kun, where should we film?"

"we can film in my space of living."

"your... room, togami-kun?"

"yes, naegi."


End file.
